Le Dieu des Chimères: La Rébellion
by Karha-Whyvern
Summary: Kanon et Rhadamanthe sont mariés a présent et semblent nager dans le bonheur...mais ça ne se passe pas comme prévu car notre dieu des chimères ne semble pas très en forme et en plus une menace liée a son passé arrive...Suite de la vengeance des anges !
1. Voyage de noce

_Le Dieu des Chimères: La Rébellion_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La Rébellion

Chapitre:

Chapitre 1. Voyage de noce

Couple:

Je suis malencontreusement dans l'impossibilité de tous les citer U.U

Note de l'auteur:

Voici le deuxième opus de ma fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je doute qu'elle soit meilleure que le premier tome mais bon, j'espère que cela plaira quand même.

**Kanon:** Tu te sentais vraiment obligée de faire un deuxième tome ?

**Moi:** Oui !

**Rhadamanthe:** Par Hadès...

**Moi:** Et il se pourrait même qu'il y en ait un troisième

**Kanon et Rhadamanthe:** Hein ?

**Moi:** Que dis-je il se pourrait ? Il VA y en avoir un troisième !

**Kanon et Rhadamanthe:** Au secours !

Résumé:

Kanon et Rhadamanthe sont mariés a présent et semblent nager dans le bonheur...mais bien sur tout ne se passe pas comme prévu car notre cher dieu des chimères ne semble pas se sentir très bien depuis peu et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul une menace mêlée au passé de Chimera est en train de s'éveiller.

Chapitre 1. Voyage de noce

Un doux rayon de soleil pénétra par la fenêtre a travers le rideau, éclairant quelque peu la chambre simple mais chaleureuse. La lumière vint caresser presque tendrement une longue chevelure bleuté, un faible gémissement échappa a la personne a qui elle appartenait. Elle remua un peu sous les draps avant de sortir sa tête de la couverture et d'ouvrir doucement les yeux pour éviter d'être éblouit. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme absolument magnifique, il se redressa pour s'assoir et se frotta les yeux. Instinctivement son regard se tourna vers le réveil matin, il vit qu'il était presque midi, il soupira...ces derniers temps il dormait vraiment beaucoup, même si ce n'était pas désagréable de faire la grasse matinée il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se réveillait aussi tard depuis quelques temps. Il s'étira longuement puis sortit de son lit, la chambre était simple, un grand lit double au milieu de la pièce, une grande armoire pour ranger les vêtements, derrière la porte fenêtre un balcon ou se trouvait deux chaises longues et d'où on pouvait voir la mer. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et alla directement dans la baignoire et tira le rideau, il prit une douche c'était plus rapide. Il actionna le jet d'eau chaude et rejeta la tête en arrière en se passant les mains sur son visage pour se réveiller. Il passa une bonne demie heure a se laver et a se rincer. Il prit ensuite une serviette blanche et s'enroula dedans, la nouant sous les aisselles et la laissant descendre jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses, il en prit ensuite une autre et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux, tache assez ardu vu sa tignasse. Il y passa une bonne dizaine de minute avant de mettre la serviette complètement trempée dans le panier a linge sale, il s'essuya ensuite le reste du corps avant de s'habiller, d'un façon simple, il ne comptait pas sortir aujourd'hui. Il se vêtit seulement d'un bas de jogging bleu et d'un tee-shirt a manche courte blanc. Il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine, il n'y avait personne dans le salon, un très beau salon, les murs étaient blanc, quelques peintures étaient accrochés, un lampadaire dans un coin, une porte fenêtre donnant sur une terrasse ou était installée une piscine et une table pour manger dehors sous un parasol. Deux canapés en cuir blanc, collés l'un a l'autre en angle droit devant une table basse en verre avec un poste de télé devant. Il passa a la cuisine qui était plus simple que le reste. Il trouva du café en train de couler dans la cafetière, sur la table une assiette de croissant. Il sourit et se prit une tasse de café encore fumant, il fit aussi cuire des œufs au plat et passa a table, il sembla quand même hésiter a manger. Il avait très faim mais...il prit quand même son courage a deux mains et se mit a manger ses œufs, cela passa sans problème, alors qu'il avançait une main pour prendre un croissant et trouva un mot, il le lut en buvant une gorgé de son café:

_«Kanon,_

_Je suis allé faire quelques courses en ville, je reviens très vite, je t'ai acheté des croissants frais ce matin et je t'ai laissé du café aussi. A tout a l'heure._

_Je t'aime»_

Kanon eut un sourire attendrit, son époux était vraiment aux petits soins avec lui. Il serra tendrement le mot contre son cœur avant de manger deux croissants, plongé dans ses pensées. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient ici, ils avaient choisi de passer leur voyage de noce au bord de la mer, dans un coin tranquille, bien sur la ville ne se trouvait pas loin mais dans cet endroit ils étaient seuls tous les deux et c'était suffisant a son bonheur. Il termina son petit déjeuner et attendit quelques minutes, voyant que rien ne se passait il soupira de soulagement et alla faire la vaisselle en chantonnant doucement. Une fois cela finit il s'essuya les mains et voulut aller s'assoir sur la terrasse en attentant le retour de Rhadamanthe mais, soudainement, son cœur loupa un battement et il s'appuya d'une main sur le bord du lavabo et plaqua son autre main sur sa bouche, il pâlit affreusement...non encore ? Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et se pencha au dessus des WC et rejeta tout son petit déjeuné dedans. Une fois qu'il se sentit mieux il tira la chasse et s'assit contre le mur de la salle de bain, reprenant son souffle comme il put, une main sur son ventre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais depuis quelques jours déjà il avait sans cesse des nausées, il ne pouvait rien manger sans tout recracher ensuite...cela l'épuisait vraiment, il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation et Rhadamanthe se faisait vraiment du soucis pour lui a cause de ça, il prévoyait même de raccourcir leur voyage pour l'emmener voir un médecin. Kanon avait du dévoiler des trésors de l'imagination pour qu'il renonce a ce projet...cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils l'attendaient ce voyage. Il se redressa, tremblant comme une feuille et alla se rincer la bouche pour faire disparaître ce goût infâme, puis il se rinça le visage pour faire disparaître les sueur froides qui lui étaient montés. Il finit par descendre et alla s'assoir sur un des canapés du salon en soupira, il s'allongea, il en avait assez de cette situation...il se sentait vraiment mal et il en ignorait la raison. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il se redressa et alla dans le hall pour voir son amant poser les courses et fermer la porte. Comme a chaque fois qu'il le voyait, le cœur de Kanon rata un battement...dieu ce qu'il aimait son whyvern, son prince, son amant, son époux, son âme sœur, sa vie...Rhadamanthe se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire et le dieu Chimera se jeta dans ses bras, il l'embrassa pour le saluer. Le spectre garda son amant dans ses bras et caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Puis il baissa les yeux vers lui et le détailla...il ne se lasserait jamais de contempler l'ancien chevalier des gémeaux, il était tellement beau...beau a en pleurer. Remarquant son regard Kanon leva les yeux vers lui et demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas été malade après avoir mangé ?

-Non, ça a été.

C'était un mensonge évidemment, mais il ne voulait pas inquiété davantage Rhadamanthe, il lui causait déjà assez de soucis comme ça. Le spectre fixa son amant, il avait l'air d'aller assez bien en effet, il sourit, il se sentait un peu rassuré. L'état de Kanon l'inquiétait vraiment, c'était arrivé si soudainement...peut être avait-il mangé quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas réussi ou était-ce autre chose ? Il caressa la tête de son époux, ravi de le voir en meilleure forme et alla ranger les courses, aidé par le cadet de Saga. Le dieu Chimera aidait son amant a tout ranger, il s'en voulait de lui mentir mais il ne voulait pas le perturbé encore plus. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien en attendant:

-Tu sais mon amour...Commença Kanon. Tu n'as pas a te sentir obligé de faire les courses a chaque fois je peux le faire si tu veux.

-Dans ton état actuel ? Hors de question temps que tu n'iras pas complètement mieux. Déclara le whyvern. Et puis...si je te laissais y aller tu risquerais de te faire draguer par toutes les personnes qui te croiseront.

-T'exagère un peu...

-Pas du tout. A chaque fois qu'on va en ville tous les deux, dés que je te quitte des yeux une seconde ils rappliquent tous autour de toi.

-Et je suis obligé de faire des pieds et des mains pour t'empêcher de les envoyer en enfer sous peine de donner encore plus de travail a tes subordonnés et de te faire allumer par Hadès...

Rhadamanthe marmonna un peu et Kanon éclata de rire...puis il s'arrêta soudainement, pâlit affreusement et courut jusqu'aux toilettes, une main plaquée sur la bouche. Le spectre le suivit, paniqué et le retrouva a quatre pattes au dessus de la cuvette. L'ancien chevalier, une fois vidé, soupira bruyamment...il avait pensé que ça n'arriverait pas avant qu'il mange encore mais finalement...et du coup son époux avait tout vu. Ce dernier s'agenouilla près de lui et lui épongea le front avec un gant humide.

-Kanon, c'est plus possible maintenant, il faut que tu ailles voir un médecin.

-Non...ça va aller...vraiment...

-Non ça ne va pas du tout ! Il faut que tu ailles voir quelqu'un et si c'est grave on rentre sur le champ !

-Attendons encore un peu...si cela ne passe pas dans les prochains jours je te promet qu'on ira voir un médecin. C'est promis.

Rhadamanthe fixa son amant un moment avant de soupirer.

-D'accord, mais si ça passe pas dans les trois jours on y va.

Kanon hocha la tête. Il finit par se remettre debout, les membres tremblants et son époux l'aida a aller s'assoir sur le balcon pour prendre l'air. Le jeune dieu des chimères soupira a nouveau pendant que son époux le laisser un peu seul pour aller finir de ranger les courses. Il réfléchit...qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment ? Il ne comprenait pas...il aimerait comprendre mais aucune solution ne venait. Instinctivement, il se mit a caresser son ventre de la paume en continuant de réfléchir. Il baissa soudainement ses yeux, écarquillés, vers son nombril...a l'instant ou il s'était mis a caresser son ventre...il avait comme senti quelque chose faire un bons joyeux dans son ventre...il recommença mais rien ne vint cette fois...il soupira, il avait sans doute du rêvé...il eut un sourire...ce soir serait particulier. Il avait hâte d'y être !

Le soir venu...Kanon était assis sur une couverture, sur le sable de la plage, il mangeait son pique nique en compagnie de Rhadamanthe, tout en regardant le feu d'artifice qu'il y avait devant eux, venait de l'autre coté de la cote. C'était si beau...ce mélange de couleur et de lumière. Pour l'occasion ils avaient sorti des kimonos, c'était le cadeau de mariage des bronzes et c'était la première fois qu'ils les mettaient. Kanon en avait reçu trois tout comme son époux. Un bleu, un violet et un noir. Rhadamanthe en avait eu un couleur terre, un violet sombre comme son surplis et le dernier d'un bleu très sombre, comme la nuit. La, l'ancien gémeau avait décidé de mettre le bleu ciel, orné de motifs en forme de coquelicots blancs et le obi était jaune. Le spectre lui avait opté pour le bleu nuit et la ceinture a la taille était noire. Ils mangeaient en regardant le magnifique spectacle et le premier juge d'Hadès se tourna vers son époux.

-Tout va bien Kanon ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens très bien la, et le repas passe tout seul !

Et il ne mentait pas, il mangeait sans aucune difficulté, cela se voyait au sourire radieux qu'il arborait. Rhadamanthe lui rendit son sourire et ils terminèrent de manger avant de mettre les boites vides de coté et de se serrer l'un contre l'autre, continuant de regarder le feu d'artifice. Lorsqu'il fut terminé, ils restèrent quand même sans bouger, trop heureux d'être ensemble. Le spectre posa un baiser sur la tête de son époux qui sourit de bonheur:

-Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi Rhadamanthe...

-C'est normal mon ange.

Kanon lui sourit tendrement et le spectre se pencha pour cueillir ses lèvres en un doux baiser. L'ancien chevalier d'or des gémeaux et ancien dragon des mers soupira de bien être et se colla un peu plus a son amant. Ils s'allongèrent sur la couverture, cote a cote, continuant de s'embrasser avec passion. Kanon entourait le cou de son époux de ses bras et ce dernier avait les siens passés autour de sa taille, caressant son dos. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ainsi, a se caresser tendrement...avec la maladie, Rhadamanthe avait préféré ne pas trop toucher son amant, de peur de l'épuiser encore plus. Le spectre se plaça au dessus de son amant et lui embrassa tendrement le front et les joues:

-Je t'aime Kanon...

-Je sais...moi aussi...

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et le spectre caressa le ventre de son amant qui posa sa main sur la sienne. Ils étaient tellement concentrés l'un sur l'autre et sur les douces caresses qu'ils se prodiguaient qu'ils ne sentirent même pas un petit quelque chose faire un bons très joyeux dans le ventre de Kanon, heureux comme jamais de sentir a la fois la main du jeune dieu et du spectre le caresser avec une rare tendresse.

_**A suivre**_

Notes de l'auteur: Voilà c'était le premier chapitre, j'ai pas mis de prologue pour cette fois. Et aussi...j'offre une X-box 360 a celui ou celle qui devinera en premier ce qu'a Kanon, bonne chance ! (croise les doigts dans son dos en souriant)


	2. Petite soirée entre chevaliers

_Le Dieu des Chimères: La Rébellion_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La Rébellion

Chapitre:

Chapitre 2. Petite soirée entre chevaliers

Couple:

Je suis malencontreusement dans l'impossibilité de tous les citer U.U

Note de l'auteur:

Voici le deuxième opus de ma fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je doute qu'elle soit meilleure que le premier tome mais bon, j'espère que cela plaira quand même.

**Kanon:** Tu te sentais vraiment obligée de faire un deuxième tome ?

**Moi:** Oui !

**Rhadamanthe:** Par Hadès...

**Moi:** Et il se pourrait même qu'il y en ait un troisième

**Kanon et Rhadamanthe:** Hein ?

**Moi:** Que dis-je il se pourrait ? Il VA y en avoir un troisième !

**Kanon et Rhadamanthe:** Au secours !

Résumé:

Kanon et Rhadamanthe sont mariés a présent et semblent nager dans le bonheur...mais bien sur tout ne se passe pas comme prévu car notre cher dieu des chimères ne semble pas se sentir très bien depuis peu et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul une menace mêlée au passé de Chimera est en train de s'éveiller.

Chapitre 2. Petite soirée entre chevaliers

Quelque part dans la ville d'Athènes, devant l'entrée d'une boite de nuit, sept personnes attendaient de pouvoir entrer en riant a cœur déployé, sauf une, un jeune garçon a la longue chevelure rouge sang, qui regardait le bâtiment d'un air intrigué et un peu inquiété. Lorsque leur tour vint, ils passèrent sans le moindre problème. Directement, ils allèrent s'assoir a une table vide. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bleu et bouclés s'appuya contre le canapé ou ils se trouvaient, avec une femme aux cheveux vert serrée contre lui. Un homme aux cheveux turquoise accompagné d'un garçon aux court cheveux violets et aux yeux roses et d'un homme aux cheveux noir et a la classe italienne. Enfin a coté du garçon aux cheveux rouge il y avait un homme brun aux yeux bleus. Le premier brun, nommé Angelo se leva de table et demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que j'vous commande ?

-Du whisky ! Cria Aphrodite. Et un coca pour Sorrente.

Ce dernier le remercia d'un sourire, il ne supportait pas bien l'alcool.

-Ça roule ! Et toi Gany ? Tu prends quoi ?

-Euh...Bredouilla le nommé ''Gany'' mais de son vrai nom Ganymède.

Shura avait réussi a le convaincre de les accompagner a cette sortie en boite, il n'y était jamais allé. Et l'espagnol avait bien l'intention de lui faire découvrir ce que c'était puisqu'il ne lui restait plus que deux semaines sur terre avant de repartir...plus que deux semaines...il soupira attirant le regard de Milo du scorpion qui se faisait câliner par Shina. Le capricorne secoua la tête et se tourna vers Angelo qui attendait toujours une réponse de la constellation du verseau qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre:

-Prends lui un coca aussi, je doute qu'il supporte très bien l'alcool donc vaut mieux pas prendre un truc trop fort.

Angelo hocha la tête et alla passer commande. Ganymède offrit un sourire timide a son ami pour le remercier, n'ayant pas l'habitude des boissons mortelles il n'avait pas du tout su répondre. Shura lui sourit en retour et plus tard ils se retrouvaient a siroter leur boisson en discutant de tout et de rien, sauf le cancer qui lui avait fini depuis longtemps et était en train de se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Ganymède restait silencieux, buvant lentement son coca. C'était spécial comme boisson, ça piquait un peu mais ça avait assez bon goût. Le chevalier du capricorne le regardait du coin de l'œil en buvant son verre, a un moment donné, Angelo attrapa Ganymède par le poignet et le tira sur la piste pour soit disant, lui enseigner l'art de la danse. Ce geste attira le regard envieux et jaloux de Shura qui serra assez fort son verre dans sa main, le brisant presque. Aphrodite, sentant que cela allait dégénéré préféra entrainer son amant sur la piste pour le tenir a l'écart de tout cela. Milo, Shina toujours contre lui, se tourna vers son ami du dixième temple et lui demanda:

-Quelque chose ne va pas Shu' ?

-Hum...si si tout va bien...

-Alors pourquoi es-tu sur le point d'aller refaire son portrait a Angelo ?

Shura ne répondit que par un soupir lasse...il posa ses coudes sur la table et son menton dans ses mains. Milo fixa longuement son ami avant de demander directement:

-Ça a un rapport avec Gany ?

Le capricorne tiqua...cela se voyait tant que ça ? Il interrogea le scorpion du regard qui lui répondit simplement:

-Cela se voit dans ton comportement envers lui et aussi dans les regards que tu lui lancent qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent.

Le dixième gardien marmonna un peu avant de soupirer.

-Ouais j'avoue qu'il me plait bien...même beaucoup...

-Alors t'attends quoi pour te lancer ?

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Il est a Zeus...

Milo sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et un silence se fit...le scorpion dit a Shina de le laisser seul avec Shura, ce que la jeune femme fit sur le champ, ne voulant pas être témoins de la conversation qui allait suivre. Une fois seuls, le huitième gardien croisa ses mains devant ses lèvres et regarda son ami les sourcils froncés...il ressemblait a un patron que le point de réprimander un de ses employés. Il finit par dire:

-Shu'...tu te souviens quand Gany est arrivé parmi nous il y a deux semaines ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Zeus l'a embrassé avant de le laisser.

-Ou veux-tu en venir ?

-Tu te souviens de l'expression que Gany arborait a ce moment ? Et de son regard dégouté ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vraiment apprécié.

-Je sais je m'en souviens mais...

-Mais quoi ?

Shura poussa un nouveau soupir et Milo l'encouragea a continuer du regard:

-Lors de la fête du mariage de Kanon et Rhadamanthe...je l'ai embrassé.

-Ganymède ?

-Qui d'autre a ton avis ?

-Et ?

-Et rien.

-Rien d'autre depuis ?

-Non, il m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas possible.

Milo fronça les sourcils et demanda a son ami d'être plus clair, le capricorne soupira une énième fois en secouant la tête, il resta un moment silencieux avant de continuer:

-Après l'avoir embrassé, il m'a regardé un moment, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Ensuite il s'est contenté de sourire tristement et m'a dit très calmement «Je suis désolé Shura mais ce n'est pas possible...mon maitre ne serait pas content et il nous punirait.»

Un nouveau silence se fit entre Shura et Milo. Le scorpion se gratta l'arrière de la tête, ne sachant que dire, c'est des moments comme ceux la qu'il aimerait avoir le calme de son ami Camus pour pouvoir répondre a tout dans n'importe quelle situation. Le huitième gardien resta encore silencieux avant d'adresser un sourire rassurant a son ami et de lui dire:

-Vois le bon coté des choses, cela veut dire que quelque part il tient a toi.

-Hein ?

-Attends...me dit pas que tu n'as pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire ? Même moi j'ai compris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Il a dit «il nous punirait» il parlait donc de vous deux pas de lui seul et pourtant Athéna sait que Zeus serait encore plus dur avec lui pour l'avoir trompé.

Shura resta un long moment silencieux avant de se tourner vers Ganymède qui tentait tant bien que mal de suivre les mouvements que voulaient lui faire apprendre Angelo. Milo lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras avec un clin d'œil et lui dit:

-Crois moi Shu' rien n'est perdu tu as peut être une chance de le faire changer d'avis, alors baisse pas les bras et fonce ! Montre nous que le fier et brave chevalier du capricorne n'est pas un dégonflé de la pire espèce !

Shura grogna, il n'aimait pas être traité de dégonflé ! Il avala donc le reste du contenu de son verre d'une traite et se leva, juste au moment ou on lança un slow. Le capricorne alla taper sur l'épaule d'Angelo et lancer un regard vers Ganymède pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aimerait bien avoir son tour, chose que le cancer lui laissa car il n'aimait pas les danses calmes comme les slows. Le dixième gardien se mit donc face a la constellation du verseau qui soupira de soulagement, il n'en pouvait plus de cette musique et cette danse de sauvage ! Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Shura qui l'interrogea du regard:

-Tu permets...?

Ganymède se tortilla un peu les doigts avant de bredouiller qu'il ne savait pas danser, aussi bien sur les musiques modernes comme celles de tout a l'heure que sur celles ci. Le capricorne sourit tendrement avant de lui prendre les mains et de les enrouler autour de son cou avant d'entourer sa taille des siens et de l'attirer plus près de lui:

-C'est simple...tu mets tes bras autour de mon cou comme ça et on tourne tout doucement.

Ganymède baissa les yeux pour ne pas qu'il voit ses rougeurs, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi prêt de quelqu'un d'autre que son maitre...mais c'était nettement plus agréable. Il finit par fermer les yeux en posant sa tête contre le torse fort du chevalier, se laissant bercer par la musique et entrainer par la danse que menait Shura. Ce dernier posa son menton sur les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant du garçon, heureux. Certes, il sentait que cela allait être dur de le faire tomber sous son charme mais il n'abandonnerait pas avant de réussir, foi de capricorne il ferait tout pour que Ganymède cède enfin ! Il avait encore deux semaines pour cela ! Alors il réussirait !

_**A suivre**_

Note de l'auteur: Désolé pour le retard et pour le fait que le chapitre soit très court, j'étais en manque cruel d'inpiration.


	3. Ambiance lourde chez les chimères

_Le Dieu des Chimères: La Rébellion_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La Rébellion

Chapitre:

Chapitre 3. Ambiance lourde chez les chimères

Couple:

Je suis malencontreusement dans l'impossibilité de tous les citer U.U

Note de l'auteur:

Voici le deuxième opus de ma fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je doute qu'elle soit meilleure que le premier tome mais bon, j'espère que cela plaira quand même.

**Kanon:** Tu te sentais vraiment obligée de faire un deuxième tome ?

**Moi:** Oui !

**Rhadamanthe:** Par Hadès...

**Moi:** Et il se pourrait même qu'il y en ait un troisième

**Kanon et Rhadamanthe:** Hein ?

**Moi:** Que dis-je il se pourrait ? Il VA y en avoir un troisième !

**Kanon et Rhadamanthe:** Au secours !

Résumé:

Kanon et Rhadamanthe sont mariés a présent et semblent nager dans le bonheur...mais bien sur tout ne se passe pas comme prévu car notre cher dieu des chimères ne semble pas se sentir très bien depuis peu et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul une menace mêlée au passé de Chimera est en train de s'éveiller.

Chapitre 3. Ambiance lourde chez les chimères

Sur l'île des chimères, le jour était en train de se lever. C'était une journée radieuse, les fleurs s'ouvraient lentement alors que le soleil se levait, l'eau du lac était brillante comme du cristal et les temples étaient très paisibles...même trop. Au point qu'une drôle d'ambiance planait au dessus de l'île, une ambiance oppressante. Même très lourde. A tel point que les chimères ne savaient pas trop quoi dire ou faire, mais cette situation gênait tout le monde, même Yan et Aurore qui était pourtant les chimères les plus calmes de l'île. Tout cela gênait beaucoup Moa surtout, car étant un ange passé du coté du bien il supportait mal les mauvaises ondes. La raison ? Elle était très simple. Sebastian et Faron, d'un commun accord, avaient décidé de rompre. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils avaient fini par se rendre compte qu'il y avait plus d'amour fraternel entre eux qu'autre chose. Depuis cette déclaration une atmosphère assez lourde planait au dessus de l'île. Et même si les deux premiers concernés ne disaient rien ils avaient quand même un peu mal, faut dire qu'une relation de plus de trois ans cela ne s'oublie pas aussi facilement.

Ce jour la, Sebastian était dans les jardins du palais comme a son habitude, il aimait beaucoup cet endroit, cela le détendait de venir ici, au milieu des fleurs, de l'herbe, des arbres et des statues. Il faut dire que c'était la que la brise du vent était la plus agréable et comme son élément était le vent il était normal qu'il s'y sente bien. Il réfléchissait...certes sa séparation avec Faron l'avait attristé car il se sentait bien avec lui mais dans le fond il ne se sentait pas aussi triste qu'il devrait l'être...d'un coté il se sentait soulagé, il avait comme un point en moins sur le cœur. A vrai dire cela faisait un moment qu'il se disait que ses sentiments envers son frère d'arme n'étaient plus les même. Il était passé d'un amour passionnel a un amour fraternel et c'était pareil pour la chimère des ténèbres. A cet instant, Yan s'approcha de lui et s'assit a ses cotés sur le banc ou il se trouvait, Sebastian ne dit rien et continua de regarder le paysage. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, bahamut finit par dire:

-Ça va ?

-Hum...oui, ça va.

-Ne me mens pas.

-Je ne mens pas, je vais bien, a vrai dire je ne suis pas aussi triste que je le pensais. Je me sens même soulagé.

-...Soulagé ?

-J'avais du mal avec cette relation, j'aimais vraiment Faron et je l'aime toujours mais ce n'est plus pareil, maintenant c'est juste...de la fraternité, quand il m'embrassait j'avais l'impression d'embrasser mon propre frère, alors je te dis pas quand on était au lit...

-Épargne moi les détails s'il te plait.

Un silences se fit, pendant lequel Yan regardait son ami et frère d'arme. Sebastian était le plus jeune d'entre eux après Nowaki qui était le petit dernier de la bande. Valefor avait toujours été quelqu'un de très sensible, tellement qu'il préférait ne pas trop se mêler aux autres pour ne pas les gêner avec sa sensibilité, restant libre comme le vent. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était mis avec Faron, parce qu'ils étaient presque pareil, chacun essayait de ne pas trop se mêler aux autres pour les protéger. Même si c'était plus extrême dans le cas d'Anima. La chimère du soleil passa un bras autour des épaules de son jeune frère et l'attira contre lui avant de dire:

-Tu sais Seb' ? Tu es encore jeune, tu as encore le temps avant de trouver l'âme sœur.

-Je sais mais...j'aimerai un jour trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimera comme je suis...qui se fiche que je sois une chimère...qui s'inquiète pour moi...J'aimerai rencontrer quelqu'un qui me verra comme toi tu vois Moa, comme Shun voit Aurore ou comme Rhadamanthe voit notre maitre.

-Je sais Seb'...mais tu as encore le temps, je n'ai pas trouvé Moa en un claquement de doigt et cela a été encore plus dur de l'avoir a mes cotés comme maintenant, je pense que c'est pareil pour les autres dont pour notre maitre.

Sebastian ne répondit pas mais se serra contre son ainé, parler lui faisait du bien, cela lui enlevait le peu de poids qui lui serrait la poitrine. Ils regardèrent un long moment la mer depuis le banc dans le jardin, écoutant le doux chant des oiseaux ou se laissant bercés par la douce brise qui venait caresser leur peau et faire voler leurs cheveux. Puis Yan leva ensuite la tête vers le ciel...il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Le ciel est sombre...

-Tu as remarqué aussi ?

-Je sens que quelque chose se prépare...et qu'on ne va pas aimer du tout...

-Vivement que sa majesté rentre...j'aime pas ça du tout.

Yan caressa doucement les cheveux de son jeune frère en un geste qu'il espérait rassurant:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il rentre dans une semaine, je pense que nous serons en paix d'ici la.

-Je l'espère...

Ils restèrent encore un moment assis sans parler avant de se lever et de rentrer, Sebastian ayant l'esprit un peu plus clair qu'au départ mais maintenant en proie a des doutes affreux...il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose de mauvais n'allait pas tarder a leur arriver.

Et il n'avait pas tort, car dans son temple Faron, en position de méditation, fronçait les sourcils. Il était en pleine communication avec les ténèbres qui étaient son élément...il sentait des troubles. Une présence maléfique grandissait, elle n'allait pas tarder a passer a l'action il le sentait. Et leur dieu qui n'était pas la...bon sang cela tombait vraiment mal !

-Votre Altesse...rentrez vite je vous en pris...des choses terribles sont sur le point de se produire...

_**A suivre**_

Note de l'auteur: Encore désolée pour le chapitre très court je ne sais pas pourquoi ma muse semble s'être fait la malle...et cela risque d'être pareil pour le prochain chapitre mais après je pense que cela devrait aller mieux j'ai plus d'idée. Encore pardon.


	4. Retour

_Le Dieu des Chimères: La Rébellion_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La Rébellion

Chapitre:

Chapitre 4. Retour

Couple:

Je suis malencontreusement dans l'impossibilité de tous les citer U.U

Note de l'auteur:

Voici le deuxième opus de ma fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je doute qu'elle soit meilleure que le premier tome mais bon, j'espère que cela plaira quand même.

**Kanon:** Tu te sentais vraiment obligée de faire un deuxième tome ?

**Moi:** Oui !

**Rhadamanthe:** Par Hadès...

**Moi:** Et il se pourrait même qu'il y en ait un troisième

**Kanon et Rhadamanthe:** Hein ?

**Moi:** Que dis-je il se pourrait ? Il VA y en avoir un troisième !

**Kanon et Rhadamanthe:** Au secours !

Résumé:

Kanon et Rhadamanthe sont mariés a présent et semblent nager dans le bonheur...mais bien sur tout ne se passe pas comme prévu car notre cher dieu des chimères ne semble pas se sentir très bien depuis peu et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul une menace mêlée au passé de Chimera est en train de s'éveiller.

Chapitre 4. Retour

Trois jours étaient passés depuis le début des malaises et les sentiments de peur et d'appréhension qui envahissaient l'esprit de tout le monde. Et cela ne diminuait toujours pas...il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui ne leur plaisait pas du tout. Ce sentiment que quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer envahissait l'esprit de tout le monde, surtout de ceux qui avaient un pouvoir divin comme Hadès, les dieux jumeaux, Poséidon ou Athéna. Pendant des jours ils avaient été torturés par cette impression étrange...Et cela s'était confirmé quelque jours plus tard quand une série de mort inexplicable s'était mise a avoir lieu un peu partout dans le monde. Elles avaient lieu de différente façon mais étaient trop fréquentes pour être naturelles...empoisonnement du a l'inhalation d'un gaz toxique, crises cardiaques, accidents ou encore des sois disant suicides. Et encore on en passait des évènements. Tout cela était a s'arracher les cheveux et personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait !

Athéna, assise sur son trône ne cessait de se torturer l'esprit avec ces récents évènements, nul doute que la cause n'était pas du tout naturelle, peut être même était-elle divine mais elle n'osait pas monter sur l'Olympe pour demander a son père car nul doute qu'il ne supporterait pas l'idée d'être encore mêlé a une affaire du monde des humains. On lui en avait déjà fait baver avec Chimera qui en plus était remonté sur l'Olympe avant son mariage pour tirer les oreilles de son divin père sur le sujet «Comment ça je peux enfanter ? Et vous n'avez même pas eu l'intelligence de me prévenir !» ce a quoi Zeus avait répondu qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas penser sur le coup, ce qui lui avait valu un sacré tirage d'oreille de la part de son fils préféré. Enfin bref, passons ces détails au combien passionnant. Il fallait rapidement trouvé une solution a ce qu'il se passait...aussi la déesse de la sagesse avait-elle réuni auprès d'elle Hadès, accompagné de Saga et Poséidon accompagné de Sorrento. Ils allaient commencer les débats pour trouver une solution plus ou moins arrangeante dans cette situation délicate quand un éclair passa devant leur yeux et...

-Rhadamanthe ? Kanon ? Déjà de retour ? S'exclama Hadès, surpris de les voir revenir si tôt et...quelque chose semblait clocher.

Rhadamanthe semblait paniqué, portant une chemise blanche un peu chiffonnée et un pantalon noir correctement fermé mais cela se voyait que ça avait été mis a la va vite, il portait leurs bagages dans une main et de son autre bras soutenait Kanon qui était plus pale qu'un linge, portant un kimono violet avec des graphismes de lierre blanc sur le bas et un obis blanc. Il s'accrochait a son époux d'une main et de l'autre se tenait le ventre. Saga se précipita vers son frère:

-Kanon ! Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Petit problème de dernière minute...on a du écourter nos vacances...Répondit simplement le cadet des jumeaux.

Tous froncèrent les sourcils, attendant des explications, les deux époux soupirèrent et racontèrent...

_Flash back:_

Rhadamanthe était dans la chambre en train de faire les cents pas, trois jours étaient passés et les malaises de Kanon ne s'arrêtaient pas, il continuait a vomir et se sentir faible. Le jeune dieu avait finalement accepté de suivre le spectre chez le médecin mais avant il avait souhaité prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de ses sueurs froides. Le serviteur d'Hadès était déjà en train de préparer les valises, sentant qu'ils allaient devoir rentrer. Le dieu des chimères était en train de se rincer et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les lissant en arrière, puis sur son torse et enfin sur son ventre...il fronça les sourcils...que ? Il termina vite de se rincer et sortit de la douche avant de se sécher d'un coup de cosmos et de se mettre de profil devant le miroir, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses yeux s'agrandirent:

-Que...non...c'est pas possible...

Rhadamanthe entra dans la salle de bain voulant voir s'il avait terminé et le vit se tenir de profil devant le miroir, nu...il aurait pu se mettre a baver s'il n'avait pas vu l'air terrifié qu'arborait son amant en se caressant le ventre...le spectre fronça les sourcils c'était bizarre...son ventre semblait un peu plus arrondis, c'était léger mais de profil on pouvait le voir. Les deux époux échangèrent un regard...et Rhadamanthe comprit, son teint passa au translucide et Kanon se plia en deux en gémissant...maintenant il en était sur...il avait clairement senti quelque chose bouger dans son ventre !

-Kanon...habille toi on rentre tout de suite !

Rhadamanthe sortit de la salle de bain et continua de faire les valises enfilant au passage une chemise a la va vite. Kanon s'habilla de son kimono et alla retrouver son amant dans la chambre

-Rhadamanthe...

-Pas la peine de protester on rentre immédiatement !

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Rhadamanthe attrapa ses valises dans une main, calant un sac sous son épaules et entoura la taille de Kanon de son bras libre et utilisa son cosmos pour les téléporter tous les deux au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

_Fin du flash back_

Silence de mort...tous fixaient Kanon avec de grands yeux. Alors la c'était le comble...et vraiment pas le moment en plus ! Rhadamanthe avait vraiment choisi son moment en mettant Chimera enceint alors qu'ils avaient un cas de force majeure sur les bras ! Saga lui resta sans réaction un moment...du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son frère gémir a nouveau, il le regarda et le trouva encore plus pale qu'il y a quelque minutes.

-Kanon ? Ça va ?

-Je...il faut que je m'asseye...

Illico presto, Saga alla chercher une chaise pour son petit frère qui se laissa choir dessus, les deux mains sur son ventre et la respiration saccadée. Athéna fit appelé Mu et Ganymède, les deux plus grand guérisseurs qu'elle connaissait après Shion mais ce dernier était trop occupé en ce moment avec la crise qu'ils avaient sur les bras ! Dés que les deux soigneurs du Sanctuaire arrivèrent ils se mirent a examiner Kanon...enfin après après le choc de la nouvelle passé. La constellation du verseau soutint le dieu des chimères et l'atlante se redressa et les regarda:

-Il n'est pas dieu depuis assez longtemps pour que son corps soit habitué a ce genre de chose, c'est pour ça qu'il est affaibli, il va falloir qu'il se repose un peu. Son cosmos est trop instable pour le moment, il doit impérativement rester au moins deux jours au lit.

-Très bien. Déclara Poséidon. Ganymède ? Tu pourras veiller sur lui ?

-Bien sur, pas de soucis. Répondit ce dernier.

-Ooooh...

Tous se tournèrent vers Kanon qui se tenait le ventre d'une main et la tête de l'autre, il bascula de la chaise et tomba, Rhadamanthe le rattrapa a temps avant qu'il ne se fasse mal:

-Kanon !

Kanon ne répondit pas, il avait les yeux fermé...il était tellement affaiblis qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Hadès se baissa et souleva son neveu dans ses bras avant de l'emmener dans une chambre suivit de Ganymède, Rhadamanthe voulut suivre mais il fut interrompu par la voix calme et froide de son beau frère...c'est a dire Saga des gémeaux:

-Pas si vite Rhadamanthe...j'ai deux mots a te dire...

Rhadamanthe se retourna vers Saga qui lui tournait le dos. Le gémeau se retourna très lentement avec un air de psychopathe et les yeux débordant de colère, le spectre prit un air blasé:

-TU AS MIS MON FRERE ENCEINT ?

Et c'était reparti pour un tour...

_**A suivre**_

NDA: Je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'attente mais j'avais pas d'inspiration pour ce chapitre et en plus j'ai été atteins par le virus de la flemme...au début je voulais faire que Kanon et Rhadamanthe reviennent dans le chapitre cinq mais comme je ne savais pas quoi mettre dans le chapitre quatre j'ai raccourcis. Encore pardon et je vous dis a bientôt.


	5. Enlèvement

_Le Dieu des Chimères: La Rébellion_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La Rébellion

Chapitre:

Chapitre 5. Enlèvement

Couple:

Je suis malencontreusement dans l'impossibilité de tous les citer U.U

Note de l'auteur:

Voici le deuxième opus de ma fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je doute qu'elle soit meilleure que le premier tome mais bon, j'espère que cela plaira quand même.

**Kanon:** Tu te sentais vraiment obligée de faire un deuxième tome ?

**Moi:** Oui !

**Rhadamanthe:** Par Hadès...

**Moi:** Et il se pourrait même qu'il y en ait un troisième

**Kanon et Rhadamanthe:** Hein ?

**Moi:** Que dis-je il se pourrait ? Il VA y en avoir un troisième !

**Kanon et Rhadamanthe:** Au secours !

Résumé:

Kanon et Rhadamanthe sont mariés a présent et semblent nager dans le bonheur...mais bien sur tout ne se passe pas comme prévu car notre cher dieu des chimères ne semble pas se sentir très bien depuis peu et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul une menace mêlée au passé de Chimera est en train de s'éveiller.

Chapitre 5. Enlèvement

Kanon ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, il se sentait un peu mieux et n'avait pas la nausée, il avait pu se faire un peu mieux examiné. D'après Mu c'est parce que la croissance du bébé était accélérée qu'il avait a ce point des nausées, étant un dieu sa source d'énergie était plus forte et donc l'enfant pouvait grandir plus vite, cela faisait a peine une semaine qu'il était enceint environ mais l'embryon avait déjà trois mois. A ce rythme la, il devrait être né dans deux semaines a peu près. Si ça c'était pas de l'express ! Impossible pour le moment de dire si c'était un garçon ou une fille et puis les deux heureux parents préféraient garder la surprise. Ils verraient a la naissance. En parlant des parents...Rhadamanthe avait mis encore plus de temps a calmer Saga qui lui avait passé le pire savon qu'il n'avait jamais reçu. Disant qu'ils se marient c'était une chose mais avoir un bébé s'en était une autre et qu'ils n'étaient peut être pas encore prêt a en avoir un ! Et tout le bla bla habituel...même si cette fois ça avait été plus violent qu'à l'habitude.

Enfin bref, les quatre dieux avaient discuté de la situation actuelle et ils était convenu qu'ils partiraient chercher des informations dés que Kanon serait remis, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder d'après Mu, il arrivait déjà a se tenir correctement sur ses deux jambes ce qui était un bon début ! En ce moment, le dieu des chimères était dans son lit, en position assise et appuyé sur ses oreillers, Ganymède lui épongea un peu le front avant de le mettre dans une bassine d'eau pour le faire refroidir, ils discutaient tranquillement en même temps, la constellation du verseau appréciait beaucoup le jeune dieu, il était très sympathique.

-Alors ça se passe comment ton séjour parmi nous ? Demanda Kanon.

-C'est merveilleux, je ne me suis jamais autant amusé de toute ma vie. Répondit l'étoile, assis sur le bord du lit a coté du dieu.

-Tu t'entends bien avec les autres ?

-Ils sont gentils avec moi.

-Surtout Shura, j'ai l'impression qu'il t'aime beaucoup.

Ganymède resta un moment silencieux face a cette remarque...c'est vrai que le capricorne était très gentil avec lui et le couvrait d'attention. Il se sentait bien avec lui...peut être même trop bien. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose, aussi bien que Shura que pour lui. Il finit par répondre d'une voix faible:

-Oui...oui je sais...

-Ganymède ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si...si ne vous en faites pas tout va bien.

Kanon fixa le dos du garçon un moment, les mains posées sur ses cuisses sous les draps, il sentait bien que quelque chose clochait et il voyait clairement de quoi il s'agissait...la constellation du verseau avait un faible pour le chevalier du capricorne et n'osait pas aller de l'avant a cause de Zeus, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Le jeune dieu des chimères regarda l'étoile un petit moment avant de soupirer, il n'était expert dans ce genre de chose mais il allait devoir s'en mêler a ce niveau la:

-Tu sais...ce n'est pas en agissant ainsi que tu feras avancer les choses entre vous.

Ganymède tressauta et se tourna vers le dieu qui le fixait avec un sourire tendre:

-Que...que voulez vous dire ?

-Si Shura te plait tu dois le lui dire, cela ne sert a rien de te morfondre comme ça.

La constellation du verseau baissa a nouveau la tête puis la secoua négativement:

-Non...cela mettrait mon maitre en colère...dans deux semaines je devrais remonter et le servir a nouveau...c'est mon destin.

-Si tu ne fais rien pour lutter contre il est normal que cela se passe ainsi.

Ganymède planta son regard rouge sang dans celui bleu océan du dieu:

-C'est le destin que les moires ont tissé pour moi...on ne peut rien y faire.

-Les moires tissent certes la destinée qu'elles prévoient pour les habitants du monde, mais chacun peut être maitre de son propre destin s'il en a la volonté. Elles ont prévu que tu restes sage et rentres sur l'Olympe mais tu peux en décider autrement si tu le souhaitent vraiment. Moi par exemple, je ne devais pas me réincarner, mais mon âme est finalement revenue, nous devions nous entretuer avec Lucifer mais j'ai survécu, parce que je le voulais vraiment.

Un léger silence se fit durant lequel Ganymède baissa a nouveau les yeux:

-Je...je ne suis pas aussi courageux que vous...

-Ce n'est pas une question de courage, mais de volonté, et tu en as a revendre, je le sais. Si tu n'en avais pas jamais tu n'aurais demandé a Zeus de te laisser venir ici.

Ganymède ne répondit pas de suite mais finit par hocher positivement la tête, Kanon sourit et lui dit de réfléchir a tout cela, le dieu se leva ensuite de son lit pour aller faire un tour dehors, il avait besoin de prendre l'air et la constellation du verseau avait besoin de réfléchir, cela se voyait. Le jeune dieu sortit donc de la chambre puis du palais d'Athéna, il s'assit sur les marches qui menait a l'entrée du palais, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton sur la paume de ses mains. Il fixa l'horizon, laissant le vent jouer un peu avec sa chevelure. Il repensa a tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, c'était louche, vraiment très louche...et il avait l'impression que ça allait ne faire qu'empirer au fil des jours...il espérait vraiment que cela se terminerait bientôt. Il posa doucement une main sur son ventre, songeur, il n'aurait jamais pensé tomber enceint maintenant...on peut dire que le bébé avait vraiment choisi son moment ! Enfin, il n'en avait cure, il se sentait si heureux. C'était étrange, l'enfant n'était même pas encore né qu'il était déjà très important pour le jeune dieu des chimères. Instinct «maternel» sans doute.

Il resta un moment assis sur les marches a caresser son ventre avant de se redresser pour rentrer quand il sentit soudainement un cosmos autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils avant de regarder autour de lui, les sens en alerte, ce cosmos...il le connaissait ! Même très bien ! C'était celui de...

-Cela faisait bien longtemps votre altesse. Souffla une voix féminine a son oreille avant de le frapper dans la nuque, l'assommant net.

Kanon eut juste le temps de faire sentir un peu son cosmos avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Tous le ressentirent mais ne réagirent pas a temps, Kanon avait déjà disparu. Encore ? Mais quand allait-on le laisser en paix ? Les chimères étaient folles de rages, leur maitre avait été enlevé sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire ! Et on ne savait même pas par qui ou quoi ni ou il se trouvait !

Chiméra ne rouvrit les yeux que plus tard, il était debout, attaché a une croix et les bras dans cette même position, attachés au branches de la croix de pierre par de la roche également, mais pas un roche normal, même avec sa force de dieu il n'arrivait pas a se libérer ! Il avait changé de vêtements aussi, il portait une longue toge a manches courtes avec une ceinture en cuir noir, le bas était séparé en deux a partir du haut de ses cuisses montrant ses belles jambes, il était pieds nus et des longs bracelets de cuir noir entouraient ses poignets et ses jambes. Il agita un peu ses poignets mais rien a faire il n'arrivait pas a se dépêtre de ses liens. Un ricanement sombre attira son attention et il se tourna vers une femme au teint bleuté avec de long cheveux bleus ondulés flottant sous son cosmos glacial et empli de cruauté. Elle portait une toge rouge, un trident dans une main et une pomme d'or dans l'autre. Le dieu des chimères écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant:

-Eris ? La déesse de la discorde ?

-Je suis ravie de voir que tu me reconnais mon mignon, tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu dans les temps mythologiques. Mais cela m'embête un peu que tu te sois réincarné, on était tellement mieux sans toi.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu enlevé ? Libère moi tout de suite !

-Ne sois pas si pressé d'en finir, il y a d'abord quelques personnes qui voudraient te voir avant.

Kanon fronça les sourcils et soudain cinq ombres surgirent de nulle part, tous portaient des armures et était agenouillés devant Eris. Mais le dieu n'en connaissait aucun, la déesse se contenta de dire qu'elle allait d'abord lui présenter ses chevaliers avant de lui présenter les personnes qui souhaitaient le voir. Le premier se présenta, il avait des cheveux noirs mi longs, des yeux beiges, il semblait assez jeune et son armure était bleu argentée, le dieu reconnut l'armure de la flèche d'argent:

-Maya, chevalier de la flèche d'argent !

Un autre se présenta, il avait des cheveux noir long tombant sur ses reins, dont deux mèches sur son torse, des yeux bleus nuit, son visage était magnifique, fin sans pour autant être androgyne, une peau assez blanche, son armure était celle de la lyre, et il tenait une lyre en cristal beige serré contre lui, il semblait si jeune aussi:

-Orpheus, chevalier du cobra !

Le troisième avait des cheveux blond, des yeux dorés...et un monosourcil ? Il ressemblait assez a Rhadamanthe ! Son armure était rouge et le casque était ornée d'un croix bleu, il se présenta avec un sourire froid:

-Cracus, chevalier de la croix du sud !

Le quatrième avait de long cheveux noir jusqu'aux genoux, des yeux clair et brillant de fierté, il portait une armure rouge avec un bouclier au bras gauche:

-Yan, chevalier du bouclier hardant !

Le dernier était grand avec des cheveux noir et des yeux de même couleur, son armure était violette et portait des piques noirs par endroit:

-Hyaga, chevalier de la constellation d'Orion !

Kanon les fixa avec de grands yeux, des chevaliers d'Athéna ! Tous décédés et ramenés a la vie par Eris ? Il n'en revenait pas de ses yeux ! La déesse ricana encore et lui dit de maintenant regarder droit devant lui, que cela allait lui plaire. Le dieu des chimères fronça les sourcils et vit les guerriers fantômes s'écarter pour laisser passer quatre autres guerriers, mais pas des chevaliers cette fois...c'était...Chiméra écarquilla les yeux et ses pupilles se dilatèrent d'horreur:

-Non...non c'est pas possible...Murmura-t-il en continuant de fixer les personnes qui s'approchaient.

Ils se plantèrent tous les quatre devant Chiméra et se présentèrent avec un sourire, même si le dieu les connaissait déjà. Il y avait un homme, il était assez grand avec de long cheveux noir tombant jusqu'à ses chevilles, attachés en queux de cheval sur le haut de sa tête, deux longues mèches tombait sur son torse jusqu'à ses hanches, ses yeux étaient tout aussi noir, son visage était si fin qu'on le prenait presque pour une fille au premier abord, il avait un brin d'herbe dans la bouche et un chien rouge assez étrange se trouva a ses cotés, il lui caressait distraitement la tête. Il portait une armure de samouraï orange et jaune, il avait enlevé son chapeau chinois pour qu'on puisse voir son visage, un sabre a la lame de cristal était attaché a sa hanche droite, bien rangé dans son fourreau, deux éventails de l'autre coté ainsi que des shurikens accrochés a sa ceinture. Il dit d'une voix calme mais grave:

-Léon de Yojimbo, chimère de la lune et voici mon chien Jinx.

Les trois autres étaient des filles et elles portaient a peu près le même style d'armure, sans doute étaient-elles sœurs. La première était grande avec une peau laiteuse, de longs cheveux bleus ciel dont deux mèches tombaient sur sa poitrine, des yeux verts émeraudes, son armure était toute rouge le haut couvrait seulement sa poitrine, le bas ressemblait presque a un mini sorte, elle avait des jambières et des gants, son casque était rouge avec des antennes jaune, elle avait une paire d'aile dans le dos. Elle ressemblait un peu a une sauterelle. La deuxième, légèrement plus ronde, elle avait de long cheveux blonds ondulés avec une frange qui couvrait ses sourcils et des yeux violets sombres. Son armure était toute verte, les antennes sur le casque également mais ses ailes dans le dos était rouge a poids noirs, elle ressemblait a une coccinelle. La dernière était plus petite, sans doute la plus jeune, elle avait des cheveux gris coupés en dégradés lisse et de grands yeux noir aux reflets rouge. Son armure était jaune sombre, tellement qu'elle en paraissait noire au premier abord, comme son casque avec les antennes, elle avait deux ailes d'abeille dans le dos. Elles se présentèrent en disant en même temps:

-Sandy, Cindy et Mindy des sœurs Magus, chimères des végétaux !

Kanon les regardait tous les quatre en tremblant...ces chimères...qu'il avait lui même créer et bannis peu de temps après leur avoir donné forme humaine...cela lui rappelait tellement de souvenir...a commencer a par sa création...

_**A suivre**_


	6. Création

_Le Dieu des Chimères: La Rébellion_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La Rébellion

Chapitre:

Chapitre 6. Création

Couple:

Je suis malencontreusement dans l'impossibilité de tous les citer U.U

Note de l'auteur:

Voici le deuxième opus de ma fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je doute qu'elle soit meilleure que le premier tome mais bon, j'espère que cela plaira quand même.

**Kanon:** Tu te sentais vraiment obligée de faire un deuxième tome ?

**Moi:** Oui !

**Rhadamanthe:** Par Hadès...

**Moi:** Et il se pourrait même qu'il y en ait un troisième

**Kanon et Rhadamanthe:** Hein ?

**Moi:** Que dis-je il se pourrait ? Il VA y en avoir un troisième !

**Kanon et Rhadamanthe:** Au secours !

Résumé:

Kanon et Rhadamanthe sont mariés a présent et semblent nager dans le bonheur...mais bien sur tout ne se passe pas comme prévu car notre cher dieu des chimères ne semble pas se sentir très bien depuis peu et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul une menace mêlée au passé de Chimera est en train de s'éveiller.

Chapitre 6. Création

C'était il y a si longtemps...il y a des millénaires, bien avant que les guerres entre Athéna et Hadès ne débutent. On peut dire entre guillemets qu'il s'agissait d'une période de paix si on ne comptait pas bien sur les batailles qui ravageaient sans cesse la terre, mais cela n'a pas d'importance, car c'est actuellement chez les dieux de l'Olympe que cela bougeait. Zeus était assis sur son trône, les sourcils froncés et tapotant l'accoudoir droit avec ses doigts, les autres dieux se trouvaient tout autour d'eux, dont Hadès qui a cette époque montait encore au royaume des dieux pour quelques réunions qui se devaient d'être importantes pour qu'il se donne la peine de bouger son royal fessier de son trône aux enfers pour aller voir tous ces, je cite, d'abrutis sans cervelle doublés de pervers et triplés d'incapables d'une paresse olympique ! A ses cotés se trouvait Thanatos qui semblait attendre aussi quelqu'un ou quelque chose, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés. Ils patientèrent plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles les dieux les plus intenables se plaignaient de devoir rester assis a rien faire alors qu'ils pourraient faire des choses bien plus intéressantes dans le monde des humains, on se demande bien quoi...soudain un cosmos se forma au centre de la pièce et un homme aux cheveux blonds assez long, vêtu d'un surplis, avec un pentagramme sur le front et des yeux dorés et vides apparut au centre de la pièce. Hypnos, dieu du sommeil, frère jumeau de Thanatos et le deuxième bras droit d'Hadès. Zeus planta son regard bleuté dans celui doré du dieu du sommeil et demanda:

-Alors Hypnos ? Ou les choses en sont-elles ?

-C'est encore pire que ce que vous ne m'aviez dis seigneur Zeus. Le monde des rêves est de plus en plus agité, les humains n'osent plus dormir de leur propre volonté tellement ils sont apeurés.

-Et la cause de toute cette agitation ?

-Vous le savez très bien.

-Comment se portent-elles ?

-Mal...très mal...elles ne veulent faire de mal a personne, elles se sentent seules, c'est tout. Elles veulent de la compagnie, mais les autres rêves les fuis et les humains les prennent pour des cauchemars. Elles sont triste, très triste, elles cherchent a trouver de l'affection en apparaissant dans tous les rêves possible. Mais je crois bien qu'elles ne vont point tarder a être complètement désespérées.

Zeus se passa l'arrête du nez en hochant la tête...par lui-même cela devenait vraiment catastrophique...il fallait intervenir sur le champ mais comment ? Le problème venait du monde des rêves et seul Hypnos en avait l'accès et même lui n'arrivait pas a résoudre l'affaire. Il fallait donner de l'affection a ces choses, mais comment faire ? Personne n'osait les approcher, il faudrait quelqu'un qui sache les aimer comme elles étaient mais qui pourrait faire cela ? Il congédia les autres dieux en disant que la séance était levée en attendant qu'il trouve une solution...et ce fut le soir même en regardant les humains pour passer le temps qu'il la trouva. Il était penché au dessus du puits qui lui permettait de voir les humains, les coudes posés sur le rebord et la tête dans ses paumes. Ces créatures mortelles étaient vraiment a bout, elles priaient les dieux en suppliant en nuit de sommeil sans «cauchemar». Il soupira...il aimerait régler leur problème mais comment...ces pauvres gens ne pouvaient faire que prier les dieux pour...une seconde...dieux ? Il fixa un point invisible devant lui, tout un plan se formant dans sa tête, mais oui ! C'est ça ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Se félicitant tout seul de son idée, il alla quérir les dieux qui étaient les plus a même a l'aider a réaliser ça, car bien sur même s'il ne l'avouait pas le grand Zeus ne pouvait pas tout faire tout seul !

Plus tard, après avoir prévenu tout le monde, Zeus se trouvait dans la salle des sept cercles en compagnie de sa femme Héra, d'Aphrodite, d'Arès, d'Apollon et de Cupidon. Chacun était placé sur un cercle, debout, bien droit, tout autour du plus grand cercle au milieu, ou se trouvait des graphismes et symboles étranges, chaque petit cercle ou se trouvaient les dieux était relié au grand du milieu. Néanmoins, tous sauf Zeus étaient un peu anxieux a cette idée que leur avait proposé le roi des dieux:

-Tu es sur que ça va marcher...? Demanda Héra.

-De toute façon on a pas d'autre moyen. Répondit son époux.

-Certes mais on n'a jamais utilisé cette méthode avant qui sait ce qu'il pourrait en résoudre.

-Je sais mais c'est la seule solution pour tenter de calmer les choses sinon on risque bien plus gros, et au moins la on pourra au moins se dire qu'on aura fait tout notre possible.

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que dans ce genre de situation que tu sais être sage ? Marmonna Apollon.

Zeus haussa les épaules et donna le signal de départ, il récita un formule tout en augmentant son cosmos au maximum en même temps que les autres. Un léger tourbillon de cosmos ressemblant plus a un nuage de poussière se mit a tourner dans le cercle du milieu, des éclairs en sortirent un peu et le vent qui se dégageait du a la puissance du cosmos tentait de repousser les dieux mais ils tinrent bon, car c'était leur dernière chance. Cela fut plus difficile pour le roi des dieux car c'est lui qui récitait la formule actuellement, le vent et les éclairs tentaient de le repousser, de le blesser mais il tint bon et put terminer sa formule. Le tourbillon se calma et une boule de lumière apparut au centre du cercle, brillant d'un éclat lumineux et de couleur multiples dut a la présence des tous ces cosmos divin concentrés dans cette même boule, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière désormais. Chacun devait maintenant faire un don a cette âme naissante, afin de lui créer un début de personnalité qu'il développera lui même en grandissant et qu'il n'agisse pas comme une coquille vide. Héra commença, elle concentra son cosmos et dit:

-Petite âme, moi je te donne l'intelligence, la bonté et la grandeur d'âme.

Un bout du cosmos de la reine des dieux se dirigea vers la boule qui devint un peu plus lumineuse. Aphrodite continua:

-Moi, je te donne la beauté suprême, ton apparence sera si belle que n'importe qui succombera immédiatement.

La boule devint encore plus brillante sous l'effet du cosmos d'Aphrodite et Cupidon offrit a son tour quelque chose a l'âme:

-Moi, je t'offre la sensualité, n'importe lequel de tes gestes sera emprunt d'une telle élégance et un telle sensualité qu'elle fera rougir n'importe qui.

Une nouvelle fois l'âme devint lumineuse, prenant peu a peu vie et Apollon reprit:

-Moi, je te t'offre la créativité, chacune de tes créations sera merveilleuse et reflètera parfaitement ton âme douce et bonne.

L'âme réagit encore a ce nouveau don et Arès lui donna le sien:

-Moi, je te donne une puissance incommensurable, tu pourras gagner n'importe quelle bataille a toi tout seul.

L'âme réagit encore et Zeus lui donna a son tour son don:

-Quand a moi, je te donne la vie, tu vivras ta propre vie pour l'éternité et un jour toi aussi, pourra donner la vie.

Sentant le dernier don entrer en elle, l'âme brilla tellement fortement qu'elle en aveugla les dieux qui fermèrent les yeux, se mettant un bras devant les yeux pour certains. Lorsque la lumière disparut ils rouvrirent les yeux et virent un nuage de poussière sur le cercle du milieu, il se dissipa et dévoila une petite forme qui s'agitait en pleurant a chaude larme, un bébé. Il portait un pyjama blanc, une sorte de très longue robe qui couvrait ses pieds et tombait bien en dessous, environ une trentaine de centimètre, avec de la dentelle sur le col et sur le bout des manches, l'enfant était empêtré dans le bas trop long de sa toge de bébé, cachant son apparence, et s'agitait pour tenter de se dégager. Tous s'approchèrent de lui, le regardant continuer de pleurer en cherchant a se dégager de sa toge, Zeus prit son courage a deux mains et s'agenouilla près du petit, il tendit une main, espérant que ça ait marché et attrapa un bout du bas de sa toge et le baissa pour le remettre a sa place et voir a quoi ressemblait le bébé. Ce dernier passa ses petites menottes sur ses yeux avant de les ouvrir, serrant les poings sur sa poitrine et fixa les dieux d'un air curieux, ayant cessé de pleurer. Tous étaient...sur le cul. Dieu ! Cela dépassait ce qu'ils imaginaient ! L'enfant était sublime ! Et une telle puissance se dégageait de son corps si petit et fragile ! Le petit avait une peau assez blanche, laiteuse, de grands yeux bleus océan et brillant comme du cristal, ornés de cils noirs qui promettaient d'être longs en grandissant, ses cheveux très courts et un peu bouclés aux pointes était également d'un bleu océan magnifique, ils semblait si doux au touché, tout comme sa peau de bébé. L'enfant cligna des yeux avant de leur faire un grand sourire et de tendre les mains vers eux en gazouillant. Tous se sentirent fondre devant un tel sourire, ciel ce petit promettait vraiment d'être la beauté a l'état pure en grandissant s'il était déjà capable de déstabiliser tout le monde rien qu'en étant bébé ! Zeus sentit un sentiment qu'il connaissait assez bien monter en lui...un amour paternel. Il sourit et prit le nourrisson dans ses bras, ce dernier attrapa une longue mèche de cheveux blanc qui lui chatouillait son petit nez et joua avec en gazouillant encore. Le roi des dieux effleura les cheveux bleus du nouveau né du bout des doigts avec un sourire, il dit:

-Il va falloir du donner un nom maintenant.

-A toi de choisir lequel. Dit Héra, toujours sur le coup de l'émotion.

-Il faudrait un nom qui colle assez bien avec ce de quoi il est le dieu...

-Alors ? Demanda Aphrodite, impatiente.

Zeus réfléchit un peu, un nom c'était très important, il devait donc faire très attention a ce qu'il choisissait. Quelque chose de beau...simple...élégant et qui fasse honneur a son rôle de dieu. Un nom lui vint aux lèvres:

-Chimera...

A l'entente de son nom le bébé gazouilla joyeusement tout content d'être baptisé:

-Ça a l'air de lui plaire. Dit Arès en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

-Oui, Chimera, c'est un beau nom et il est parfait pour ce petit. Dit Apollon.

-Oui...alors bienvenu parmi nous...Chimera, dieu des chimères.

L'enfant gazouilla a nouveau et tous emmenèrent le bébé pour le présenter aux autres dieux, sauf a Poséidon et Hadès qui avaient du s'absenter pour leur royaume qui ne pouvait pas se passer d'eux. Dommage. Tous furent charmés par ce nouveau né si beau et tellement adorable qui ne cessait de leur envoyer des sourires avec des grands yeux rieurs et curieux. Enfin non pas tous...il y avait bien une déesse qui était totalement contre la naissance de cette espèce de poupée de chiffon uniquement dictée par ce que ses créateurs avaient décidé pour elle. Il s'agissait bien entendu d'Eris, la déesse de la discorde.

-Je serai vous je me débarrasserai de ce gosse sur le champ !

-Et pourquoi donc ? Dit Zeus en se tournant vers la déesse, tenant toujours le petit dans ses bras.

-Donner une telle puissance a une poupée de chiffon ? C'est donné de la confiture aux cochons ! Et puis je suis sure que ce gamin va nous attirer des ennuies, une telle puissance ne passe pas inaperçu, tôt ou tard on nous la réclamera c'est moi qui vous le dit !

Elle avait dis ça en regardant le bébé d'un œil noir, tellement que le nourrisson se mit a pleurer et a hurler. Zeus serra l'enfant contre lui et chassa la déesse d'un regard noir, cette dernière partit en grommelant qu'elle maintenait ce qu'elle disait et qu'il fallait mieux que cet enfant disparaisse. Le roi des dieux soupira et tenta tant bien que mal de calmer Chimera. Quand cela fut fait, il fit apparaître un berceau près de son trône et posant l'enfant dedans, le laissant se reposer. Hera rappela a son époux pourquoi le petit avait été créé et qu'il fallait agir au plus vite, ce dernier acquiesça oui cela devenait urgent, ils agiraient dés que le bébé sera réveillé.

Le lendemain matin, Zeus était assis par terre devant une carte, Chimera sur ses genoux, le roi lui dit de choisir un endroit, le petit regarda la carte avec curiosité, se baladant dessus a quatre pattes avant de regarder un coin de mer ou se trouvait un petit carré de terre mais très petit, mais l'enfant se mit a sourire en tapant l'endroit ou se trouvait l'île de sa petite menotte. Le dieu de la foudre regarda le petit, un peu surpris avant d'hocher la tête et d'aller sur cette même île avec Hera et Chimera, c'était une île déserte, dépourvue de végétation, il n'y avait que de la terre et de la roche, allez savoir pourquoi le petit avait choisi cet endroit plutôt qu'un autre. Zeus posa le petit par terre et il se mit a marcher a quatre pattes un peu partout, regardant autour de lui curieusement et souriant, la reine se tourna vers son époux:

-Tu es sur que...?

-On verra bien.

Chimera arriva près d'un rocher et s'arrêta devant une petite fleur, toute blanche, elle devait certainement être la seule de l'île. Le bébé la regarda un moment, touchant les pétales de ses petits doigts, c'était jolie, il voulait en voir plus ! Il sentit ensuite quelque chose frôler sa joue et tourna sa petite tête pour se retrouver avec un papillon aux ailes bleus sur le nez, le bébé le fixa, bougeant un peu son nez avant d'éternuer a cause des pattes de l'insecte sur ses narines:

-A...Atchi !

Tout simplement adorable...Chimera regarda le papillon qui s'était envolé a son éternuement et il le suivit en souriant, il prit appuie sur un petit rocher et tendit une main vers le papillon pour l'attraper mais rata son coup et sa main retomba a plat sur la pierre, il se passa une chose inattendue. Sans doute du a son imagination, une forte lumière se dégagea de sa main et lorsqu'elle se dissipa, l'île s'était transformé en paradis. Il y avait des champs de fleurs, des arbres, une plage, des petits animaux courraient un peu partout, des oiseaux chantaient et d'autres papillons volaient un peu partout, on pouvait aussi voir un étang avec une cascade et un petit temple circulaire au fond et plus loin une rangée de dix temples et un palais derrière. Le petit regarda le résultat curieux et les deux dieux adultes sifflèrent, admiratif. Ils ne s'étaient pas du tout attendus a ça...le bébé se laissa tomber sur les fesses et se frotta les yeux en baillant doucement. Il était fatigué après avoir dépensé cette énergie sans s'en rendre compte, Zeus le souleva dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le palais, ils explorèrent un peu les lieux, cet endroit était vraiment magnifique. Ils finirent par trouver la chambre de Chimera, elle était grande, lumineuse et chaleureuse. Il y avait une moquette très douce et chaude, c'était agréable pour les pieds. Il y avait un balcon, quelques jouets d'enfant sur le sol faut pas oublier que le dieu des chimères n'est encore qu'un bébé la quand même, et un berceau, très confortable, avec des draps blanc et un oreiller blanc aussi, en plume, les bords un peu ondulés et un rideau entourait tout le petit lit, cent pour cent intimité en plus. Avec le plus de précaution, Zeus coucha le petit dans son lit, le recouvrant de ses draps, l'enfant fit un sourire a son père et gazouilla avec de recevoir une caresse de ses deux parents qui s'en retournèrent vers l'Olympe ensuite, observant de loin. Chimera ferma les yeux, les poings serrés et de chaque coté de sa tête, il s'endormit.

Il plongea dans le monde des rêves, doucement, très doucement. Sa petite voix mentale appelait, elle demandait qu'on vienne, qu'elles viennent. Alors elles vinrent, dix formes d'apparence monstrueuse, mais aux cœur d'or. Un dragon a plume rouge et de peau, un montre a corne et nimbé de flamme, une femme toute bleue avec des cheveux volant sans raison apparente, une licorne avec une corne en crochet, un dragon noir avec sur les ailes des symboles du soleil, un immense monstre enchainé avec une tête de momie, un samouraï a tête de lion accompagné d'un chien rouge, trois insectes géants a visage humain une sauterelle une coccinelle et une abeille. Valefor, Ifrit, Shiva, Ixion, Bahamut, Anima, Yojimbo et les sœurs Magus. Les chimères regardèrent l'enfant les sourcils froncés, ils sentaient ce cosmos étrange et qui...les apaisait tous. Et pourquoi ce petit les avait-il appelées ? Alors qu'elles faisaient peur a tout le monde ! Chimera s'approcha de Yojimbo a quatre pattes et lui sourit en tendant les bras vers lui, le samouraï le souleva avec précaution, le regardant intensément...et quand le petit lâcha un gazouillement en tendant les bras vers lui, la chimère le serra dans ses bras, heureux. Cette nuit fut magnifique, le dieu s'amusait avec chaque chimère, il volait sur le dos de Valefor et de Bahamut, faisait de grands sauts avec Ifrit, jouait avec les très beaux cheveux de Shiva, galopait sur le dos d'Ixion, tentait d'attraper le bout des chaines d'Anima mais se cassait tout le temps la figure par terre car ce dernier lui enlevait la chaine sous le nez et il joua aussi a cache cache dans les fleurs avec les sœurs Magus. Lorsque la nuit fut finie, le bébé s'assit par terre et les regarda tous en souriant, les chimères se couchèrent le plus près possible de celui qu'elles considéraient maintenant comme leur petit maitre. Dans leur sommeil elles entendirent une voix, une voix douce, une voix d'enfant, elle disait:

***Venez...plus près...toujours plus près...vers moi...votre bienfaiteur...vous mes enfants...***

Elles tendirent toutes leur esprit vers cette voix, plus près, plus près, plus près...lorsqu'elles rouvrirent les yeux elles furent aveuglées par la lumière et clignèrent des yeux, avant d'entendre un peu gazouillement joyeux, elles se tournèrent, sois dit en passant Anima avait maintenant la forme d'une petite boule d'ombre aux yeux rouges, et virent l'enfant qui avait joué avec eux dans le rêve...mais la ce n'était pas un rêve, l'enfant était réellement en train de leur sourire, assis dans son berceau. Toutes comprirent, alors ce petit était celui qui allait les aider a remonter la pente, qui allait les guider, les aimer...leur dieu, grâce a qui elles étaient devenues réelles.

Les années passèrent, les chimères avaient prêté serment, elles protégeraient et chériraient cet enfant autant que lui les aimait et les protégeait. Le petit Chimera grandit tranquillement sur son île, recevant de temps a autres la visite de ses parents, son île personne ne pouvait y accéder, il avait érigé une barrière autour et avait fait en sorte qu'elle disparaisse de toutes les cartes. Héphaïstos avait fabriqué une armure exprès pour lui, ainsi qu'un sceptre qui lui permettait d'utiliser la plupart de ses pouvoirs. Ce fut le bonheur, jusqu'au jour ou le dieu des chimères atteignit la majorité chez les dieux, portant avec grâce son magnifique corps d'adolescent. Ce jour la, il donna forme humaines à ses chimères, leur vraie forme se présentant sous forme d'armure, il leur avait donné un nom a chacun: Sebastian de Valefor, Yvan d'Ifrit, Aurore de Shiva, Nowaki d'Ixion que tous les autres au sein des chimères appellent Wa-chan, Yan de Bahamut, Faron d'Anima, Léon de Yojimbo et son chien Jinx et enfin Sandy, Cindy et Mindy des sœurs Magus. Mais hélas...un jour. Les trois dernières filles sont allées voir leur seigneur en disant:

-Votre altesse, maintenant que nous avons forme humaine, nous n'avons plus a nous cacher ! Partons a la conquête d'autre pays ! Votre grandeur ne devrait point se contenter d'une petite île comme celle ci !

Chimera les regarda avec un sourire tendre, les mains posées sur ses genoux, sur sa toge et leur dit:

-Nous ne pouvons pas quitter cet endroit, malgré notre forme humaine nous ne sommes pas humains. Notre devoir est de protégé cet endroit et les humains au péril de notre vie.

-Mais...ces humains ne vous arrivent pas a la cheville ! Cria Sandy. Ils ne savent pas que vous existez ! On ne vous connait pas et je trouve cela scandaleux !

-Je te remercie pour ton sentiment Sandy, mais cette vie me convient très bien, je suis heureux comme je suis.

-Alors que vous pourriez tous les détruire et régner en maitre sur le monde ? C'est indigne a votre rang ! S'indigna Cindy.

Chimera fronça les sourcils et se leva, tenant son sceptre dans sa main bien fermement, il était écrasant de charisme !

-Je comprends vos sentiments, mais je vous prierai de ne plus jamais prononcer de tels mots ! Jamais je ne me servirai de mon pouvoir pour asservir la terre ! C'est bien compris ?

-Mais...majesté...Commença Mindy, stupéfaite, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son seigneur hausser ainsi la voix.

-Silence ! Inutile de protester je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision ! Maintenant cette conversation n'a plus lieu d'être !

Les trois sœurs s'entreregardèrent pendant que Chimera s'asseyait a nouveau sur son trône en soupirant. Un long silence suivit, jusqu'à ce que les trois filles hochent la tête en se regardant et la baissèrent, Sandy murmura:

-Je vois...

-Hum ? Murmura Chimera, appuyé sur son siège, tenant son sceptre contre lui.

-En fait vous êtes faibles...vous n'avez même pas le courage de vous servir de vos pouvoirs...nous avons été bêtes de servir un dieu tel que vous pendant si longtemps ! Vous n'en êtes pas digne ! Tout ce que vous méritez c'est d'aller pourrir dans l'au delà ! ERGOTS DE FEU !

Des tulipes enflammées foncèrent sur Chimera qui resta interloqué un moment avant de parer le coup en créant une barrière autour de lui. Il les regarda, les sourcils froncés, qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait ? Cindy tenta de l'écraser avec son pied mais il évita et Mindy voulut le piquer avec son dard mais il fut plus rapide et la repoussa d'un coup de sceptre dans la figure. Alertés par les cosmos explosant des trois sœurs, les autres chimères accoururent, et furent choqués de voir les trois sœurs tenter de tuer leur maitre. Alors qu'elles allaient lancer leur attaque collective, le delta, Léon se plaça près de son maitre et les repoussa en faisant un mouvement avec son sabre. Tous se précipitèrent vers elles et les maintinrent au sol, Chimera les regarda toutes les trois tour a tour avec une profonde triste:

-Sandy, Cindy, Mindy...pourquoi ?

-Nous voulons que notre souverain s'affirme ! Sois reconnu par les autres ! Rester en arrière comme ça c'est de la lâcheté a l'état pure !

Chimera ferma les yeux...les Magus étaient devenues complètement folles...même si ça lui brisait le cœur, il n'avait plus le choix. Il prit son sceptre a deux mains et le leva au plafond, une brèche apparut dans l'espace temps, ce qui choqua les autres:

-Jamais je n'aurais pensé utiliser cela sur mes enfants...mais je n'ai plus le choix...pardonnez moi...adieu...

Avant même que les filles n'ait eu le temps de comprendre Chimera fit un mouvement du poignet et les envoya toutes les trois dans la brèche, les condamnant a errer dans l'espace temps pour l'éternité. Le dieu allait refermer la faille quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il se tourna pour croiser le regard tendre de Léon, ce dernier ce mis a genoux, lui prit une main et posa un baiser dessus:

-Je reconnais votre courage de faire une telle chose...mais...votre majesté, je ne puis les laisser seules sans surveillance.

-Léon...que dis tu ?

-Permettez moi de les suivre, je vous en pris.

Chimera ouvrit de grands yeux et secoua vivement la tête:

-Non ! Non ! Tu n'as rien fais de mal je ne peux pas te bannir !

-S'il vous plait, lorsque la situation deviendra un jour critique, je reviendrai vers vous et vous protégerai a nouveau, mais en attendant, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'agir comme si j'étais votre ennemi, pardonnez moi altesse.

Le dieu le regarda un moment...Léon était le plus courageux et le plus fort de ses guerriers, il a toujours été près de lui depuis sa création, il s'était occupé de lui comme l'aurait fait un père. Chimera sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux mais se pencha finalement et posa un baiser sur le front de sa chimère en lui disant:

-Léon...je salue ton courage...je ne puis dire non a une telle demande, mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive tu resteras ma chimère, si tu as besoin de moi un jour, appelle moi, j'accouerai.

Yojimbo lui sourit avec tendresse avant de se redresser et de saluer ses frères et sa sœur avant de passer la brèche, rejoignant les trois sœurs Magus. Le cœur lourd, Chimera referma la faille, les larmes coulant maintenant sur ses joues. C'était tellement affreux...Léon...Sandy...Cindy...Mindy...il avait perdu quatre de ses enfants en un instant sous ses yeux et c'était de sa faute...jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

_**A suivre**_


	7. Double perte

_Le Dieu des Chimères: La Rébellion_

Titre:

Le Dieu des Chimères: La Rébellion

Chapitre:

Chapitre 7. Double perte

Couple:

Je suis malencontreusement dans l'impossibilité de tous les citer U.U

Note de l'auteur:

Voici le deuxième opus de ma fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je doute qu'elle soit meilleure que le premier tome mais bon, j'espère que cela plaira quand même.

**Kanon:** Tu te sentais vraiment obligée de faire un deuxième tome ?

**Moi:** Oui !

**Rhadamanthe:** Par Hadès...

**Moi:** Et il se pourrait même qu'il y en ait un troisième

**Kanon et Rhadamanthe:** Hein ?

**Moi:** Que dis-je il se pourrait ? Il VA y en avoir un troisième !

**Kanon et Rhadamanthe:** Au secours !

Résumé:

Kanon et Rhadamanthe sont mariés a présent et semblent nager dans le bonheur...mais bien sur tout ne se passe pas comme prévu car notre cher dieu des chimères ne semble pas se sentir très bien depuis peu et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul une menace mêlée au passé de Chimera est en train de s'éveiller.

Chapitre 7. Double perte

-Pour...quoi...? Pourquoi avez-vous...? Balbutia Chimera, toujours aussi horrifié par le fait de voir ses chimères du coté d'Eris.

Les trois chimères femelles ricanèrent alors que Léon lui restait calme, tachant de ne pas montrer qu'il était fou de rage de voir que la déesse avait capturé son maitre. Sandy passa une main dans ses cheveux et dit d'un ton suffisant:

-Vous croyez quoi ? Tout ce que nous avons fais c'est d'essayer d'étendre votre gloire et comment nous avez vous remercié ? En nous bannissant dans une autre dimension ! Mes sœurs et moi, ainsi que Léon qui ne voulait que nous défendre !

Kanon regarda Léon du coin de l'œil, alors c'était l'excuse qu'il avait trouvé a leur donné pour expliquer le fait que lui aussi était dans cette autre dimension. Les explications continuaient de fuser, en réalité c'était Eris qui avait ramené l'âme de Lucifer parmi eux afin qu'il se débarrasse de Chimera une bonne fois pour toute. Le haïssait-elle donc a ce point ? Au point de vouloir le tuer sans raison et de vouloir le faire souffrir mille mort avant de lui porter le coup de grâce ? Il serra les poings...non il ne devait pas se laisser faire ! Il devait lutter pour s'en sortir ! Soudain un malaise le pris, sentant l'angoisse de sa mère l'enfant dans son ventre s'était mis a s'agiter et le dieu entendit un couinement mental...c'était le petit qui l'appelait ! Eris et tous les autres froncèrent les sourcils a la soudaine crispation de Kanon qui semblait paniqué en même temps, la déesse s'approcha de lui et dit:

-Et bien que t'arrive-t-il Chimera ? Je te trouve bien pale tout a coup.

Kanon ne répondit pas, les jambes un peu serrées, Eris compris que la raison venait de son ventre, elle s'approcha et le touche, le trouvant un peu plus rond que la normale même si cela ne se voyait presque pas. Elle se figea et se recula brusquement, les yeux écarquillés:

-Ce...ce n'est pas possible...Chimera tu...tu portes un enfant ?

Tous se figèrent et pâlirent a cette révélation, un lourd silence se fit et Chimera serra les dents, mince ! Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne le devine pas ! Eris le regarda avec colère, ainsi l'erreur qu'il était allait se reproduire ? Non ! Jamais elle ne laisserait faire une chose pareille ! Un sourire malveillant se dessina sur ses lèvres et Kanon le sentit mal, très mal même. Elle s'approcha de lui, sa pomme d'or a la main, en comprenant ses intentions Léon se crispa et voulut s'approcher mais les filles chimères le retinrent en souriant, un des guerriers fantômes se crispa, certes si leur déesse en voulait a la vie de ce dieu, ils l'aiderait mais était-ce nécessaire...de faire ça ? L'ancien chevalier des gémeaux ouvrit de grands yeux en la voyant approcher la pomme de son ventre, il lui hurla d'arrêter sur le champ mais elle répondit:

-Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te laisser mettre au monde un enfant qui sera peut être aussi dangereux que toi ? Et puis cela fera d'une pierre deux coups...je me débarrasse d'une gêne et par la même occasion je te fait souffrir mentalement.

-Non ! Arrête ! Laisse mon enfant tranquille ! Il n'a rien fais de mal !

Léon se débattit pour aller l'aider mais rien a faire, les Magus a trois étaient aussi fortes que lui ! Eris posa la pomme sur le ventre de Kanon et elle s'illumina...le dieu n'eut pas le temps de crier qu'il sentit comme une décharge électrique lui traverser les entrailles, quand cela passa, Chimera avait le regard fixe, vide et horrifié...non...non c'était pas possible...il se mit a trembler en sentant un liquide qu'il devinait être du sang couler le long de ses cuisses, de ses jambes, s'écoulant sur le sol et tachant aussi le bas de sa toge. Comment...comment avait-elle osé faire ça ? La déesse de la discorde ricana et s'en alla, le laissant a ses souffrances, le seul guerrier fantôme qui le regardait avec tristesse et non en ricanant s'en alla a son tour avec les autres, les trois filles chimères sortirent aussi en riant aux éclats et Léon s'approcha de son dieu, tremblant, il tendit une main pour toucher sa joue:

-Seigneur Chimera...je...

-Non...non vas-t-en...

Sa voix tremblait...maintenant qu'Eris n'était plus la pour rire de lui il pouvait se laisser aller, il se mit a pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, baissant la tête et se laissant aller ses jambes ne le portant plus. Léon le regarda un moment avant de se détourner et de sortir, la ça avait été trop loin...il était temps de sonner l'alerte ! Kanon lui était toujours en train de pleurer, ne parvenant pas a s'arrêter, les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre, tentant d'appeler mentalement son enfant, espérant avoir une toute petite réponse, même si c'était un coup de pied dans les cotes...mais rien ne lui vint. Yojimbo de son coté venait d'arriver au bord d'une falaise, son chien assis a ses cotés, il fixait l'horizon, tentant de sentir le cosmos des autres chimères, sans pour autant augmenter le sien pour n'alerter personne dans les environs. Jinx aboya, signalement qu'il avait trouvé la bonne direction, Léon le caressa pour le féliciter et sortit un de ses éventails, il le déplia d'une main et se concentra, fermant les yeux, il resta ainsi un moment avant de les rouvrir vivement et de faire battre son éventail très rapidement, faisant siffler l'air.

Et par delà les montagnes et les mers, sur l'île des chimères, ces dernières entendirent le sifflement sans comprendre d'où il venait, sauf une, Faron d'Anima étant la chimère des ténèbres savaient reconnaître ce genre de chose mieux que quiconque. Il eut un sourire en coin, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti cette présence, et s'il avait décidé de donner signe de vie c'était que la situation était grave, sans donner d'explication a toutes les personnes autour de lui il disparut dans un portail de ténèbres et courut vers l'origine du son, il arriva très vite aux cotés de Léon, cachant son cosmos. Jinx lui sauta presque dessus en aboyant joyeusement, Anima le caressa avant de se tourner vers l'autre chimère:

-Léon...cela faisait longtemps...

-Oui, mais l'heure n'est pas aux retrouvailles, la situation est grave, la vie du seigneur Chimera est en jeu, je savais que tu me reconnaitrais c'est pour cela que j'ai principalement diriger le son de mon éventail vers toi.

-Alors dépêchons nous ! Il faut sauver notre maitre !

Tous deux partirent en direction du palais d'Eris, grâce aux portails d'ombre de Faron ils auraient plus de facilité a s'enfuir une fois le seigneur Chimera libre !

Pendant ce temps, dans un endroit du sanctuaire d'Eris ou se trouvait des murs exploser et de nombreuses statues, un magnifique son se faisait entendre, le son d'une harpe, oui, Orpheus était assis sur un mur défoncé, appuyé contre un autre plus haut, et les jambes allongées sur celui ou il était assis, une jambe repliée et l'autre tendue, dans sa main serrées contre lui se trouvait sa lyre, il pinçait les cordes avec délicatesse. Sa musique était magnifique, envoutante, belle et mélancolique a la fois. Il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Il arrêta de jouer en sentant une présence non loin de lui, il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Cracus:

-Que veux tu Cracus ? Tu troubles ma concentration.

-Je trouve que le son de ta lyre est encore plus mélancolique qu'avant.

-Je réfléchissais c'est tout. Ne penses-tu pas que la déesse Eris a un peu exagéré en prenant la vie d'un bébé qui n'était même pas encore né ? Qu'elle fasse souffrir celui qu'elle hait je veux bien la comprendre mais prendre la vie d'un être encore plus innocent qu'on ne le pense vu qu'il n'a pas encore vu le jour...

-Une vie de plus ou de moins sur terre quelle différence ? Le résultat sera le même quand la déesse Eris régnera.

-Certes mais...je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour ce dieu...

-Tu n'es vraiment pas dans ton état normal toi.

Sans ajouter un mot, Cracus s'approcha et passa un bras autour des épaules d'Orpheus, l'attirant contre lui, ce dernier fut si surpris qu'il en lâcha sa lyre qui tomba par terre a leur coté. Il resta sans réagir un moment avant de se reprendre et de se mettre a se débattre, sentant que l'autre guerrier fantôme descendait ses mains un peu trop bas pour sa santé, il lui demanda ce qu'il fabriquait en criant, ce a quoi le chevalier de la croix du sud répondit:

-Bah quoi ? Je te prend dans mes bras c'est tout.

-Alors pourquoi tu mets tes mains la ou il faut pas ? Ça suffit lâche moi !

Mais Cracus ne le lâcha pas, il lui mordilla l'oreille gauche s'attirant un frisson de dégout d'Orpheus qui se débattit encore plus, néanmoins le guerrier a l'armure rouge dut le lâcher en sentant Hyaga approcher, ce dernier leur hurla:

-Vous pourriez répondre quand on vous appelle ! On vient de sonner l'alerte ! Un intrus s'est introduit dans le sanctuaire ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ?

Ils ne répondirent pas et Orpheus se contenta de ramasser sa lyre, l'essuyant un peu de la poussière. Cracus ricana en lui murmurant qu'ils continueraient cette conversation plus tard, s'attirant un frisson de la part du chevalier du cobra. Sur ce, ils partirent tous vers l'endroit ou était retenu Chimera, car c'était la que se dirigeait l'intrus ! Aucun doute la dessus !

Léon et Faron de leur coté étaient arrivés dans la salle ou se trouvait leur maitre, ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, même s'il avait arrêté de pleurer il était toujours aussi effondré. Les deux chimères l'appelèrent mais n'eurent aucune réponse, Anima le secoua pendant que Yojimbo utilisait ses pouvoirs pour détruire les liens de son seigneur, a rester près d'Eris son cosmos n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui maintenant. Le dieu sembla enfin se rendre compte de leur présence quand il tomba dans les bras de la chimères aux longs cheveux noirs:

-Léon ? Faron ?

-Ne vous en faite pas majesté ! On va vous sortir de la ! Lui assura Faron.

-Les autres arrivent ! Dépêche toi !

Faron hocha la tête et augmenta son cosmos pour créer un portail de ténèbres qui les mènerait immédiatement sur l'île des chimères ou les autres attendaient. Jinx aboya et sauta dans le portail en premier, Anima pressa Léon pour qu'il passe avec Kanon dans ses bras, le dieu voulut protester mais Yojimbo ne lui laissa pas le temps et passa le portail avec lui, clamant que sa vie était plus importante que les autres. La chimère des ténèbres allait passer quand des cordes de harpe le saisirent et le firent reculer, une musique envoutante se faisait entendre, elle semblait le porter, le bercer, il sentait qu'il pouvait s'endormir en écoutant ce son. Mais avant de perdre conscience il réussit a refermer le portail et la dernière chose qu'il vit a travers c'est Chimera, se débattant dans les bras de Léon, une main tendue vers lui, les larmes aux yeux en hurlant:

-FAROOOOON !

_**A suivre**_


End file.
